Harry Potter and Musical Boarding School
by ScarletAndGold13
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang go to a musical talent school in America.No Magic.  Join the gang as they sing to one another expressing their love or hate realationships to eachother.  Some characters may be OOC!Rating has gone to T
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I know there are a couple of these fics, but I really wanted to do one.

It's probably going to suck, but tell me what you think by leaving a review!

So, there is no magic, most characters are a bit OOC, and some chapters are very fluffy(:

So once I post this story, there will be random punctuation marks and paragraphs and I apologize

If I ever confuse you! Anyways here is a character thing-a-ma-bob!

BTW:

They go to a boarding school for music in America with all the same professors.

All of them are 16 and some 17.

Guy Bands:

Harry

Ron

Fred

George (Oh dear!)

Neville

Draco

Blaise

Crabbe

Goyle

Euan(Look him up)

Girl Bands:

Hermione

Luna

Ginny

Katie Bell

Susan (Bones, if you don't know who she is; look her up!)

Hannah (Abbott, if you don't know who she is; look her up!)

Pansy

Cho

Lavender

Parvati

Padma

Millicent

Draco,Blaise,Crabbe,Goyle,Euan,Pansy,Cho,Lavender,Parvati,Padma,and Millicent are all snobs!

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter or any songs or artists used in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I decided these would be one-shots! Sorry I just started school and I am pretty busy with studying and homework etc.

DISCLAIMER: *sadly* I own nothing. Not even the songs. Or the characters. Or the singers.

…

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room with

All of her books and homework. Lately she had been stressing out over her

Boyfriend Ron who has been treating her poorly and when he came to meet

Hermione at hogsmeade for a date he smelled like his ex-girlfriend, Lavender.

She pretended she didn't notice to avoid his yelling.

As she sighed loudly she walked through the halls in a rush to see a mob of students

Gathering around a poster on the wall. She walked over to the poster and quickly read

It before she got sucked in by her fellow students. It read:

Hogwarts' first ever Battle of the Bands!

Get your friends and form a band to compete.

Each week you will perform and every other week

A band will be eliminated. A stage will be set up in the

Great Hall. We wish you luck!

Sincerely,

Headmaster, Dumbledore and Headmistress, Professor McGonagall

'Dumbledore has surely lost his marbles.' Hermione thought.

A familiar blonde was skipping her way. Oh dear.

"Hello Hermione," Luna smiled her bubbly smile.

"Hey Luna what's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Oh nothing except you are joining a band with Me, Ginny, Katie,

Susan, and Hannah," The blonde looked at Hermione with her big

Puppy dog eyes.

"Merlin could this day get any weirder,' Hermione thought.

"Oh alright but I can't play any instruments, Luna"

"I know you are lead singer," Luna said smiling and skipped away.

Hermione was thinking, 'My life is truly screwed up.'

"Why would you say such a thing?" Said Harry dramatically.

Hermione mentally slapped herself knowing she accidentally said

That out loud.

"No reason," she said mysteriously.

"Oh really," Harry smirked, "Are you joining BOTB?"

"What the nargles is BOTB?" Hermione said.

"I abbreviated Battle of the Bands smarticles"

"Ohhhhhh that makes sense."

"Yeah I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Hey! Yes I am joining Battle of the bands with Ginny, Luna, Katie,

Susan and Hannah."

"That's cool. Well I have to go prepare for the first round tomorrow.

See you." And off he went.

…

Later that night in the room of requirement five girls were

Sitting there trying to think of lyrics for a song.

"Ugh," Ginny cried out in frustration, "How hard can it be to

Write a stupid song?"

"Who is even playing what instrument?" Hermione asked not

Really minding, but just to get her mind off of writing a song.

Luna smiled then said, "Ginny is guitar acoustic and electric whichever

We need for a song, Katie is bass, Susan is keyboard, and Hannah is back up

And so are Susan and Katie but Hannah is lead back up, and I am on the drums."

(A/N: LOL! Try to imagine Luna with her glasses banging on the drums!)

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well I thought of a song."

Katie looked eager, too eager, "Well show it to us girl!"

"Okay," Hermione smiled and showed them the lyrics.

…Later the next day…

All of the bands had gone except for Harry's band and Hermione's band.

Harry walked up to the stage and started to sing.

"Wooh, ehhhh, wooooh.

I've been waiting on the sunset  
>Bills on my mindset<br>I can get deny they're getting high  
>Higher than my income<br>Income's breadcrumbs  
>I've been trying to survive<p>

The glow that the sun gives  
>Right around sunset<br>Helps me realize  
>This is just a journey<br>Drop your worries  
>You are gonna turn out fine.<br>Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<p>

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
>Kickin these rocks.<br>It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
>I'm buyin in the skeptics,<br>Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
>I start to compromise<br>My life and the purpose.  
>Is it all worth it,<br>Am I gonna turn out fine?

Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<p>

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

Only rainbows after rain  
>the sun will always come again.<br>And it's a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around again.<p>

Only rainbows after rain  
>the sun will always come again.<br>And it's a circle, circling,  
>Around again, it comes around,<p>

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
>To remember sometimes,<br>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<p>

Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down, eh.<br>Keep your head up, oh,  
>And you can let your hair down."<p>

He sang really well. Hermione's band wondered if they

Could ever possibly beat them.

They nervously walked up to the stage and Hermione had

A snow white microphone (A/N: If you've ever seen Taylor Swift's,

It looks like that.)

"This is dedicated to all of the girls that attend school here and

Have boy trouble," Hermione said as the girls cheered and the boys

Scratched their heads.

Just then Ginny stepped up to Hannah's microphone and said, "Boys

Please take notes." 'Classic Ginny,' thought Hermione.

Then the music started playing and Hermione stepped up to the mic. And

Started to sing.

"Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
>Hey hey ho<p>

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>Even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<p>

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
>My Cinderella story scene?<br>When do you think they'll finally see?"

Hermione jumped up on an amp and started jumping

And singing.

"That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never<br>Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Alright, alright  
>Yeah<p>

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand<br>I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends<p>

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<br>(A/N: I know it spells AVRIL but pretend it Hermione. K?" 

Give me an A! Always give me what I want  
>Give me a V! Be very very good to me<br>R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
>I! I can put up a fight<p>

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud  
>Let me hear you scream loud<br>One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
>My Cinderella story scene?<br>When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
>You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<p>

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
>Hey hey ho<p>

Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"<p>

At the end of the song everyone broke into applause

As the friends smiled at each other and walked off of the gargantuan

Stage.

Ron walked over to Hermione and tried to say something

But Hermione cut him off and said, "It's over."

And she was happy that she wasn't being stressed by

Boys at the moment and enjoyed everyone congratulating her.

…

I know crappy ending but oh well.

Review! The more reviews the faster I will update (:


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the last chapter screwed up when

I was trying to read it from my phone. Please

Request songs that you want me to add in and

It may be featured in this story!

I AM NOT COPYING THIS FROM OTHER PEOPLE!

I love these types of stories so I wanted to give it a shot. (;.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter

…

'Happily ever after does not exist,' Hermione thought.

She felt a desire for him. She wanted to be with him. She is afraid he won't feel the same way. She is scared to take the jump.

Hermione longed for Harry.

She walked down to the common room to see Harry and Ron tuning their guitars up and talking to each other about who knows what.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she was texting Susan.

"Hey 'Mione,"Harry said not really paying attention to her, but to his guitar.

Not knowing what to say next she took a seat on the over-stuffed red couch.

To: Hermione

From: Susan

We need a new song for tomorrow, Can U write another?

Hermione sighed in frustration before replying, which earned her a strange stare from Ron.

To: Susan

From: Hermione

I have one that I wrote last nite. Meet me in the room of requirement at 8. Tell the others.

(A/N: Okay I lied in chap. 1 they still have all those magic rooms and such but they cannot do magic because they do not have wands)

Hermione said bye to Harry and Ron and skipped off dreaming of those big green eyes.

…At eight…

Hannah was really into the song and right after she was finished reading it she squealed in excitement, "Hermione this is AMAZING!"

"Thanks guys," Hermione said blushing a deep shade of red.

Luna, Ginny, Katie, Susan, and Hannah were all thinking the same thing; We are so going to blow their minds.

The girls decided to have a sleepover in the room of requirement because it was getting late anyways.

They all climbed into their own sleeping bags and fell into a deep sleep.

Luna was dreaming of unicorns and nargles.

Ginny was dreaming about winning the small competition the next day.

Katie was dreaming about sports.

Hannah was dreaming about Justin Bieber (A/N: bleh:P)

Susan was dreaming about becoming a famous keyboardist when she was older.

And Hermione was dreaming about Harry.

…

The next day came and Hermione was freaking out. All the girls were trying their very best to calm her down. "Shhh, Hermione it's okay," Luna said smiling.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said fidgeting with her sleeve.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Okay first we have 'The Hottest Chicks You'll Ever See' and that is their band names you little dirty minded kids."

Cho stood up to the microphone and started to sing.

"Lately I been stuck imagining  
>What I wanna do and what I really think,<br>Time to blow out  
>Be a little inappropriate<br>'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it  
>When the lights out<p>

Shame on me  
>To need release<br>Uncontrollably

I wanna go all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I got running through my mind

Lately people got me all tied up  
>There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt<br>Time to blow out  
>I've been told who I should do it with<br>To keep both my hands above the blanket  
>When the lights out<p>

Shame on me  
>To need release<br>Uncontrollably

I wanna go all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I got running through my mind, whoa

Shame on me (shame on me)  
>To need release (to need release)<br>Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)

I wanna go, all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I got running through my mind"

When she stopped singing all of the boys were wolf-whistling while there girlfriends gave the band a death glare. Then Dumbledore, sensing the tension, stood up and said," 'The Dragon Slayers' are next."

Draco started to sing.

"You were my sun  
>You were my earth<br>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
>So you took a chance<br>And made other plans  
>But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no<p>

You don't have to say, what you did,  
>I already know, I found out from him<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>And don't it make you sad about it<p>

You told me you loved me  
>Why did you leave me, all alone<br>Now you tell me you need me  
>When you call me, on the phone<br>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
>With some other guy<br>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
>To cry, cry me a river<br>Cry me a river-er  
>Cry me a river<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say  
>That some things are better left unsaid<br>It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
>(Don't act like you don't know it)<br>All of these things people told me  
>Keep messing with my head<br>(Messing with my head)  
>You should've picked honesty<br>Then you may not have blown it  
>(Yea..)<p>

You don't have to say, what you did,  
>(Don't have to say, what you did)<br>I already know, I found out from him  
>(I already know, uh)<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>(No chance, you and me)<br>And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
>Why did you leave me, all alone<br>(All alone)  
>Now you tell me you need me<br>When you call me, on the phone  
>(When you call me on the phone)<br>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
>With some other guy<br>(I'm not like them baby)  
>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<br>(It's your turn)  
>To cry, cry me a river<br>(Go on and just)  
>Cry me a river-er<br>(Go on and just)  
>Cry me a river<br>(Baby go on and just)  
>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<p>

Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be leaving<br>Oh  
>(Oh)<br>The damage is done  
>So I guess I be... leaving<p>

You don't have to say, what you did,  
>(Don't have to say, what you did)<br>I already know, I found out from him  
>(I already know, uh)<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>(No chance, you and me)<br>And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river  
>(Go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river  
>(You can go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-err, yea yea

Cry me a river  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er  
>(Go on and just)<br>Cry me a river  
>(Cause I've already cried)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
>(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)<p>

Cry me a river  
>Cry me a river, oh<br>Cry me a river, oh  
>Cry me a river, oh<p>

Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<br>Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<br>Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<br>Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<p>

Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<br>Cry me a river, oh  
>(Cry me, cry me)<br>Cry me a river  
>(Cry me, cry me)"<p>

They received a large applause mostly the girls this time. (A/N )

Dumbledore stood up and said, "The next band is 'Without the Girl'"

Harry started to walk up to the microphone impatiently and started to sing.

"(It starts with one)  
>One thing I don't know why<br>It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme<br>To explain in due time  
>All I know<br>time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal  
>Didn't look out below<br>Watch the time go right out the window  
>Trying to hold on but didn't even know<br>Wasted it all just to  
>Watch you go<p>

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>I'm surprised it got so (far)  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<p>

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<p>

I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter"<p>

After the applause, Hermione went on the stage and started to sing.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly... "

She smiled before they earned applause from the crowd. When she got off of the stage she saw Luna talking to a group of boys with Ginny. Hannah and Susan were giggling with a group of girls from their year. Then Harry walked over to Hermione smiling.

"Hi Harry. I liked your song," Hermione said nervously.

"Hello 'Mione. I liked your song too. I just came to tell you that I don't like you," Harry said looking apologetically.

"Oh well what makes you think that it was about you?" Hermione questioned.

"Green eyes?" He offered.

"Oh well anyway-"

He cut her off by a kiss. A short sweet kiss that Hermione felt sparks and Harry felt fireworks.

"I don't like you. I am in love with you, Hermione"

Then Hermione kissed him thinking, 'Happily ever after does exist.'


End file.
